


Love letter from the dead

by ourladysorrows (pcyooda)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyooda/pseuds/ourladysorrows
Summary: Frank just need to talk to Gerard one more time before he's finally free.
Relationships: Frank Iero & Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 5





	Love letter from the dead

**Author's Note:**

> This is a suicidal letter. But please, be safe. You are loved and needed.

I hate to tell you this, but I know I don't have anyone to talk about it but you. Just like I know I don't have anyone in my life but you right now. 

When we were alive, Gerard, I have always said this to you: that we could burn bright until our ashes fall down in dust and we would still not be satisfeid with life. Now, I feel like I could burn this whole city and I would still feel like shit. I always felt like shit. 

Don't you remember the better days? The days of our lives when we promise to be whomever we wanted to be. I wanted to be loved, and you promised me that you'd be free one day.

That Freedom would come for all of our fears. 

This dirty city feels like butane on my blood system. I hate to be left all alone in here, because I know somewhere else you'd be there. I know somewhere else we could still be happy.

You, alive. And I, wanting to live.

I still want to live the best I can like I promised you I would. But the problem is… I don't think I'm that alive anymore.

If we came to a day where we could restart all over and just be us, then I would like to be there for you. I would like to be someone you can trust and someone you could lean on. 

I would like to be your burning flame like you were mine.

Even though misguided ghosts can only travel endlessly, I think our journey one day will come to an end. But right now I feel like I just want to meet you again one more time.

So just wait for me on the other side then.


End file.
